


when you love someone

by a_disguise_for_the_ages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, i hate it but yolo, my first fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_disguise_for_the_ages/pseuds/a_disguise_for_the_ages
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun as they both stood in the middle of a freezing cold park at 12am. Maybe this would be the last time they saw each other, so they acted as if it was.I know it's vague but give it a try! This is my first fic so please enjoy!





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it's taken me ages to pick something I like enough to write a series of. the amount of drafts I have of just this one fic is nothing in comparison to the amount of other fics I have lol. I'm sorry if this is bad but I'm lowkey sick of procrastinating cause if I do i'll never post anything. Please support me and this fic, leave comments about what i can improve on, i really appreciate it.
> 
> anyway this is my first fic so just bear with me. i have a few chapters written and ready to be edited but school is a bitch so i'm not sure when the next part will be out. stick with me tho bc i promised myself to actually finish this one.

“Fuck.” He breathes in slowly. “You.” He exhales, his eyes poised sharply towards the shorter boy in front of him. A menacing gleam is written across his eyes, an expression poisonous enough to kill a man instantly. 

“Jaehyun I-“ The shorter boy reaches out to grab Jaehyun’s arm but he’s quickly brushed off. Any bit of sadness is hidden behind the pain and anger inside Jaehyun. Tears begin streaming down his face, their salty sting leaving an invisible mark on Jaehyuns delicate face. “Please.” The other boy pleads attempting again at grabbing Jaehyuns arm. 

“Let go!” Jaehyun snaps, letting his anger seep through his otherwise calm composure. His tears are more present now causing his eyes to glisten under the artificial light of Seoul’s parks at night. “Just- let go Taeyong.” Jaehyuns voice is small and weak. He’s trying to be angry, he wants to be angry. But the tears are stopping him. Taeyong is too.

“Please, Jaehyun.” Tears form at the corner of Taeyongs eyes too, causing his words to seem only a little sincere. Jaehyun looks at him through the blurred vision caused by his teary eyes. Watching Taeyong face the ground and hide himself from Jaehyun makes Jaehyun want to hug him and tell him they can sort it out. Jaehyun knows they can’t. He wishes they could. 

“I can’t, Taeyong.” Jaehyun turns around and rubs his eyes with his arms trying to clear away any tears that might have been left over. The cold wind of a winter night bites at Jaehyun’s bare hands. In his rush from his apartment to this park he seemingly forgot his gloves and winter parker.   
“You can, okay.” Taeyong spins Jaehyun around and grasps the youngers face in between his hands. “We’ve been through worse Jae, please. We can work this out.” The tears that were forming on Taeyong begin to fall quicker and quicker as he stares into the eyes of his angered boyfriend.

Without thinking Jaehyun kissed Taeyong. A soft chaste kiss on the lips, one more of longing rather than lust. Jaehyun was the first to pull away. He ungrasps Taeyongs hands from his face and stares back at the older boy in front of him. “What’s worse than this?” Jaehyun asks quietly. 

“What?” Taeyong responds back, wiping his eyes and getting closer to Jaehyun.

“You cheated, Tae. What can be worse than that?” Taeyong is left speechless. He finds himself opening his mouth to beg and plead for forgiveness but the words won’t leave his mouth. His eyes are stuck on Jaehyun whose hair is flowing in the wind and whose eyes are sparkling under the light as if their diamonds. 

“You said I was everything. You told me there was never going to be anyone else.” Jaehyun stops and watches Taeyongs face fall back down to his chest. He’s crying again, but even now he doesn’t want Jaehyun to know he’s hurting.  
“I wasn’t though, was I? What was wrong with me? Did you not love me?” Jaehyun gets louder and closer to Taeyong. The space between them is small but the atmosphere is anything but sexual.

“I did love you.” 

“You did?” Jaehyun questions lifting the older boys head up so he can see into his eyes again.

“I do love you. I always have okay Jaehyun. From the moment I saw you fumbling over your own feet in that hallway, I knew I loved you. I knew I’d always love you.” Taeyongs voice becomes sincere and quiet. It’s almost as if he’s given up and accepted Jaehyun’s judgement. 

“Then why didn’t that stop you?” Jaehyuns face went blank, he stopped crying and his eyes were blunt. He looked at Taeyong, but there wasn’t any love in his eyes. Pain was wrought upon his face and now it showed. 

Taeyong didn’t answer. He knew nothing he could say now would fix anything. Jaehyun wasn’t able to forgive him and move on like Taeyong thought he would. This was it and Taeyong had come to accept that.   
Instead Taeyong pushed himself onto Jaehyun and embraced the younger boy in a tight hug. No words were said and no eyes were met. Jaehyun instinctively buried his head in the shoulder of his former boyfriend, just like any other time he was upset. This time however, the embrace lasted longer and felt more of a goodbye than a comfort. 

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun as they both stood in the middle of a freezing cold park at 12am. Maybe this would be the last time they saw each other, so they acted as if it was.

“I know.” Jaehyun whispered back, nuzzling further into Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo uhhh idk what to say but if you enjoyed pls tell me and tell me what you like!! btw i know it was short but this is a prologue for a reason hopefully the next few updates will be a lot bigger
> 
> uwu thank u all


End file.
